


иногда

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, беседы о согласии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: всякое услышанное "Да" или "Ладно" или "Хрен с тобой" открывало Ацуму дорогу к новому вопросу, к новому разрешению
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 50 поцелуев [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	иногда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zluha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/gifts).



> 31 after a small rejection
> 
> //sakuatsu nsfw week - day6, emotional sex//

Ацуму смотрел на маску, смотрел на настороженный взгляд над ней, на родинки, на падающую рядом с ними кудрявую прядь. Кудряшку захотелось намотать на палец и загнуть вверх, возвращая к другим вьющимся прядям. Одиноко, наверное, быть единственной кудряшкой, что вьётся вниз, на лоб. Он почти потянулся рукой вверх — и в голове пронеслась вереница воспоминаний, каждый вопрос "Оми, можно?". Можно ли сесть рядом, можно ли облокотиться, можно ли посмотреть, во что ты играешь, можно ли попробовать твою еду. И все-все разрешения от Сакусы, данные в конкретный момент, нисколько не означали, что они с Ацуму постепенно сблизились достаточно, чтобы тот перестал спрашивать. Скорее просто всякое услышанное "Да" или "Ладно" или "Хрен с тобой" открывало Ацуму дорогу к новому вопросу, к новому разрешению. Он всё время просил больше, чем в предыдущий раз, но всё равно просил.

— О чем ты так напряжённо думаешь? — глухо спросил Сакуса сквозь маску. Ацуму чуть не сболтнул про кудряшки, но в последнее мгновение напугался и сдал назад; отчего-то неловко было сознаваться в том, что хочется покрутить Сакусу за пряди волос. Сказать какую-то залихватскую чушь в духе "О том, как мечтаю тебе отсосать" было бы проще, и Сакуса наверняка от него ждал скорее чего-то подобного.

Ацуму, конечно, и об этом тоже мечтал, но. Когда-нибудь попозже, после права на кудряшки. Не наоборот.

— О тебе, конечно, — схитрил Ацуму и с нарочитой внимательностью уставился на маску. — Не слишком толстая она у тебя?

— Можно, — сказал Сакуса ещё до его вопроса, и у Ацуму сердце немного провалилось в пятки. Упало вниз, реактивно рвануло назад и заколотилось как бешеное просто от самого факта, что Сакуса не стал ждать, пока он спросит, а разрешил сразу — вероятно, не зная, что именно разрешает? Готов был ко всему? Точно был уверен, что Ацуму сейчас не рванёт снимать с него штаны? У Ацуму закружилась голова.

— Можно, — повторил Сакуса и чуть наклонился вперёд, приближаясь к нему. — Можешь потрогать и понять сам. Всё равно эту скоро выкидывать.

Маску потрогать, то есть. Не самого Сакусу, но всё равно. Потрогать его маску своими грешными грязными пальцами можно, потому что всё равно скоро Сакуса сменит её на другую.

— Я мыл руки пять минут назад, — на всякий случай сказал Ацуму. Сакуса чуть напрягся, уставился на него вплотную. Кудряшка подпрыгнула и снова упала сбоку от родинок.

— А потом тёрся ими о мебель, — с лёгкой неуверенностью в голосе ответил Сакуса. Ацуму рассмеялся:

— Оми, ты зануда.

И коснулся маски кончиками пальцев. Она была абсолютно обычная, стандартная медицинская маска, Сакуса носил такие постоянно, остальные, включая самого Ацуму — чуть реже, но тоже носили. Изначальный вопрос Ацуму про её толщину вообще не имел смысла. По всей логике Сакуса должен был ему сказать "Мия, ты дурак, что ли, сам в такой по улице ходишь, когда побриться забываешь". Но то по логике, а в присутствии Ацуму логика Сакусы с завидной регулярностью сбоила, приводя к разрешениям творить всякую чушь вместо вопросов "Зачем?" или "Но так же будет неудобно".

Все сбои в логике льстили ужасно и тоже подстёгивали спрашивать чаще, надеяться на большее.

Ацуму надавил на ткань чуть сильнее, провел пальцами по челюсти Сакусы и почти что физически ощутил электрический разряд из руки в губы, настолько хотелось содрать несчастный кусок марли (или что там в составе?) и просто нормально поцеловать Сакусе всё лицо. Блестящие глаза с дрогнувшими ресницами, торчащий нос. Пальцы Ацуму двинулись вверх, и он почувствовал, что сейчас напорется Сакусе на губы.

Сакуса не шелохнулся, только смотрел внимательно и словно даже… выжидал чего-то. Не ошибки Ацуму, нет. Не нарушения договорённости. Не искал момент, когда сможет возразить и запретить, скорее надеялся, что Ацуму сам поймёт, как правильно повести себя в рамках дозволенного. Сакуса ему доверял так, как раньше Ацуму бы и мечтать не стал. Доверие пьянило — не до отключки сознания, но вполне себе до лёгкости в голове.

Ацуму очертил большим пальцем его рот сквозь ткань маски, надавил на нижнюю губу. Почувствовал, как Сакуса вдохнул и выдохнул ему на руку. Наверное, у него были мягкие-мягкие губы и дыхание свежее самого понятия свежести.

— Думаю, как ты целуешься, — невероятно задумчиво пробормотал Ацуму, ещё немного помассировал кожу подо ртом Сакусы и убрал руку. — Сквозь маску или всё-таки без?

Сакуса поднял руки, медленно подцепил резинки на ушах и снял маску. Он осторожно сложил её, разгладил и бросил в стоявшую чуть позади Ацуму мусорку. Попал, конечно, идеально. Вот поэтому Ацуму так любил ему пасовать и ненавидел состязаться с ним в подачах.

Ацуму мог бы сейчас просто взять его лицо в свои ладони и прижаться губами к раскрытым губам Сакусы. Ацуму мог бы тронуть кудряшку и поцеловать лоб там, где она висела. Ацуму мог бы столько всего теперь, когда они сидели вдвоём и Сакуса не скрывал половину лица. 

— Оми, — фыркнул Ацуму и повторил, растягивая каждую гласную: — Ооомиии.

Он собирался пошутить что-нибудь о том, как надеялся расспросить Сакусу о поцелуях через маску, а тот оказался в этом плане совершенно обычным человеком. Сакусе бы ни за что не было смешно, и Ацуму бы разочарованно хлопнул его по коленке, пользуясь давно полученным позволением, и пожаловался бы, что Оми всегда расстраивает его, когда не смеётся — то есть, всякий раз, когда Ацуму шутит. На том бы сейчас всё и закончилось, и у Ацуму было бы время придумать, как при другом случае спросить у Сакусы разрешения на поцелуй.

И время на сожаления о том, что один случай он проебал, а представится ли ещё один такой же наэлектризованный, неизвестно.

— Я снял маску, Мия, — очень тихо и с лёгким раздражением в голосе сказал Сакуса до того, как Ацуму успел пошутить. Шутить расхотелось, ждать расхотелось, думать — думать Ацуму, может, и готов был бы, но категорически не мог.

— Можно, — сказал он то ли им обоим, то ли сам себе. Самым что ни на есть утвердительным тоном. — Можно.

— Мия, — выдохнул Сакуса ему прямо в лицо и сам взял Ацуму за подборок. — Нужно, блять.

И Ацуму поцеловал его.

У Сакусы правда были мягкие губы, и он правда пах зубной пастой, и пальцы тоже оказались очень мягкие, пока он держал Ацуму за лицо, а потом погладил по щеке. Возможно, у Ацуму просто от восторга шли галлюцинации, потому что по идее у них у всех руки были не очень, сбитые мячом, натёртые. Но раз уж у Сакусы сбоила логика рядом с ним, значит у Ацуму могли сбоить ощущения — даже если бы руки Сакусы был полностью в шершавых мозолях, ему бы казалось, что никаких прикосновений милее с ним в жизни не происходило. Ацуму сжал своими губами верхнюю губу Сакусы и услышал тихий стон себе в рот. Как же было хорошо. Как же было здорово вылизать Сакусе весь рот, столкнуться языками и почувствовать, как Сакуса пытается перехватить инициативу.

Ему так хотелось немедленно узнать до мельчайших деталей все, что нравится Сакусе. Где его лучше погладить, где укусить, какая у него самая чувствительная точка на теле. Что надо сделать, чтобы Сакуса стонал громче и звал его по имени. Ацуму почти готов был промотать вперёд, миновав весь увлекательный этап проб и экспериментов, если бы это дало ему абсолютную власть над вкусами и привычками Сакусы. Но в общем у постепенного познания тоже были свои плюсы. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Оми-Оми такой громкий, — хихикнул Ацуму, когда Сакуса коротко и очень высоко вскрикнул в ответ на засос межд ключиц. — Оми, а в пояснице ты ведь тоже очень гибкий, а…

Сакуса не дал ему договорить: зыркнул мстительно и оттянул резинку шорт, сунул туда руку. Ацуму заскулил почти что жалобно, когда почувствовал, что Сакуса сжал его член сквозь трусы и быстро отпустил. Сжал снова — опять отпустил. Ацуму уткнулся лбом в плечо Сакусы, нервно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, ощутив очередное прикосновение, и продолжил поскуливать.

— Какой ты шумный, Мия, — хмыкнул Сакуса ему прямо в ухо. — Но про тебя я так и думал.

— Оми, — Ацуму обвил его руками и полез ладонями под футболку. — А ты много думал про то, какой я в постели?

Он бросил взгляд на лицо Сакусы; тот раскраснелся — от смущающего вопроса, от возбуждения. Ацуму потянулся его поцеловать, всё вышло, только прямо посреди поцелуя Сакуса бросил тереть его сквозь ткань белья и вытащил член Ацуму из трусов.

— Блять, — Ацуму проехался ногтями ему по спине. Хорошо, что пилил недавно. — Оми, блять, Оми, я же нам обоим шорты испачкаю, Оми.

Сакуса не ответил, просто продолжил быстро надрачивать и куснул Ацуму за ухо. Насколько тебя вставляет мне дрочить, мутно возликовал Ацуму где-то на задворках сознания, что ты даже не волнуешься об испорченной одежде.

Ему так нравилось нравиться Сакусе, так нравилось, что тот растворяется в своём желании, просто трогая Ацуму и ни разу ещё не прикоснувшись к самому себе. Это вело ужасно, подстёгивало к оргазму ничуть не хуже, чем то, что Сакуса сейчас медленно водил большим пальцем по чувствительной головке члена и сцеловывал с губ Ацуму стоны. Сакуса хотел ему дрочить, хотел увидеть его оргазм — Ацуму прикрыл глаза и кончил ему в руку.

— Оми, — снова простонал он, толкнул Сакусу в грудь и уронил их на кровать, наверняка пачкая ещё и постельное белье. Если Сакусу это сейчас волновало, виду он не подал.

Ацуму наклонился и поцеловал его сбившуюся кудряшку, а потом и родинки тоже.

— Можно тебе отсосать? — улыбнулся Ацуму, внимательно-внимательно наблюдая за тем, как у Сакусы блестят глаза. Сакуса облизал губы и ответил:

— Можно не спрашивать. Иногда.


End file.
